Is It Her?
by JM.Fanatic
Summary: My first AatC one shot.Read and enjoy.Surprise twist at the end!


Hi, guys. Back again with another one shot. This is my first AatC one shot, but I think I can pull it off. What do you think?

--

I never thought I could feel so much hatred toward someone. Especially to my older brother. Okay, it's not so much that I hate him. It's more like jealousy, but I will never admit that out loud. I never thought it could happen until it happened. Once he started dating her, I was pissed. I asked her out once and she turned me down. Sure, she was very nice and sweet about it, but she still turned me down nevertheless. Oh, but once he asked her out, she didn't waste any time agreeing.

If you haven't guessed by now, I'm Theodore and I'm talking about Simon and Brittany. That's right, I'm interested in Brittany Miller. I never thought it was possible, but, apparently, it is. I mean, I must feel something for her, seeing that she's the only one that has caused me to have these feelings toward my brother.

I can't help it. It irks me, you know? What does he have that I don't have? Glasses? Does she have a thing for frames, now? I'm just as tall as he is, now, so it can't be height. Believe it or not, Alvin is the shortest now.

So, what could it be? I pondered this as I pretended to listen to what Simon was saying to me right now. Suddenly, I felt his fist hit me with great force in my arm. I snapped out of my trance and stared at him in confusion as I held my arm. "What was that for?" I asked, trying so hard not to retaliate.

He looked serious, but his eyes were playful. "You weren't listening to me," he said.

"Big surprise there," I heard Alvin mumble from his place across the room.

"Thank you, Alvin," I said to him and turned my attention to the TV.

"Both of you can go play in some traffic," Simon said.

"We wish you would," Alvin said.

I knew Simon ignored Alvin's comment because, afterwards, he said, "Theodore, I have a question for you."

I shot him an uninterested glance.

I think he noticed, because he briefly glared at me before asking, "What's wrong with you?"

"Why would anything be wrong with me?" I asked back.

"Maybe because you have all this hostility towards me ever since you found out I was dating Brittany," he replied.

Of course he would bring that up. I just felt like attacking him right then and there. I turned away from him so he wouldn't see the anger on my face. "Why would I have hostility toward you?"

Simon huffed. I knew he hated when people did that. I smiled inwardly. "Theodore, just answer the question? Are you jealous or something?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "Please, get over yourself," I said. I know he's right, but he didn't have to automatically assume.

He arched an eye brow at me and said, "As soon as you get over Brittany."

I glared at him, the asshole. That's right, I called Simon an asshole and I'm no punk I decided to tell to his face. "Listen, asshole, the day Hell freezes over is the day I'll be jealous of you," I said.

Simon smiled at me. "Well, I guess it just froze over about three times, now."

I felt anger rise in me and to keep from knocking him out right then, I stood and started walking toward the staircase. "Think whatever you want, Si," I said.

"Looks like I'm right yet again," he said. I froze. I could the anger bubbling inside me. I turned around and scowled at him. He smiled and turned around, turning his back to me. Then he said, "Listen, Teddy, I can't help that I'm better than you."

I knew he was joking, because Simon wasn't that cruel, but my brain wasn't listening to me, because I charged at him and tackled him off the couch. He started laughing as we wrestled on the floor. Unfortunately, Simon is a wee bit stronger than me. So, yeah, he pinned me. Damn his strength.

He smirked as I glared up at him. "Told ya," he said.

At that moment, I noticed how beautiful he was. Wait a minute. Hold the phone. Beautiful? Did I just say Simon was beautiful? What is wrong with me? This was no time to be complimenting him. With that in mind, I used most of my strength to flip him over and pin him. He looked a little shocked. I smirked at him. "You wish," I said.

Just then, I heard Alvin say, "Good job, Theo."

I got off Simon and headed to my room. I was a bit tired. It was no easy task wrestling Simon. I finally reached my room and fell down on my bed. As soon as my head hit my pillow, I was asleep.

--

I walked out of my room the next afternoon, showered and wide awake. I went downstairs to see my brothers and Dave sitting in the living room. Alvin and Simon were arguing, as always, and Dave looked highly frustrated. I sat down on the couch and listened to them, seeing that there was nothing better to do.

"Yes, it is, Simon," Alvin said.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Alvin, how many times do I have to tell you before you get it through your thick head? No, it isn't," he said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Simon? Yes, it –"

"Shut up!" Dave suddenly yelled. We all looked at Dave in shock. This was the first time Dave blew up at us. He started rubbing his temple and he let out a breath. Finally, he said, "Get out."

"What?" we all asked in unison.

Dave started rubbing his other temple. "Leave. I don't want either of you here right now. I'm getting a migraine and I want you gone," he said.

"But, Dave, I-" I started, but he held up his hand.

"Nope, no, don't say anything. Just leave."

"But-" Alvin tried, but he held up his hand again.

"Leave. I don't want to hear it," he said. I think we could all tell he was trying to stay calm. Not wanting him to blow up at us again, we left the house.

--

Since we had nowhere to go, we went to the mall. Of course we couldn't go without first picking their girlfriends. Alvin and Jeanette are dating. I know, I couldn't believe it either. Eleanor came along with us, seeing she and I are friends. We dated once, but we broke up when she found out I liked Brittany. She wasn't mad, luckily. Ellie can be pretty scary when she's mad.

Since this was more like a couple's outing, she and I sat on a bench and talked as the other four did what they wanted. Somehow, our conversation drifted to Brittany. "You must've been pretty mad when you found out about Simon and Brittany," she said.

I chuckled. "Oh, yeah, and still am," I said.

She nodded. Then she looked up and smiled. "Speaking of Brittany, here she comes," she said.

Then she stood up. I grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "I'm going to give you two a little privacy. Don't worry, I'll be back to relieve you from her."

I let her go and she walked off. At that moment, Brittany sat down beside me. "Hi, Teddy," she said.

I glanced at her. "My name is Theodore," I said.

She looked a bit taken aback. Then she grabbed my arm. "Aw, Teddy-"

"Theodore," I corrected her.

She sighed. "Theodore, you can't still be angry with me. I said I was sorry," she said.

I nodded and said, "I know you did."

She laid her head on my shoulder and asked, "Well, how many times do I have to say it before you forgive me?"

I smirked. "I don't know. Why don't you start now and I'll tell you when I feel like you mean it," I said.

She lifted her head off my shoulder and stared at me in shock. "You think I don't mean it?"

I shrugged. Might as well be honest. "Frankly, I think you're just saying so I won't be mad at you, not because you mean it."

She sighed and took my hand in her own. "Well, Theodore, I'm sorry, and that time, I really do mean it," she said. Then she kissed my cheek and walked off.

Just then, Eleanor sat back down. "So, are you satisfied?" she asked.

For some reason, I wasn't. It was like I didn't even want the apology from Brittany. I shook my head slowly. "No."

Eleanor just stared at me. "No? She even kissed you and you're still not satisfied?" she asked.

That's just it. I didn't want her to kiss me, even if it was on my cheek. I saw Brittany with Simon in the store across from where me and Ellie were sitting. Suddenly, I found myself glaring. To my surprise, I realized I wasn't glaring at Simon, but at Brittany. Just then, she kissed him and a scowl appeared on my face. What in the hell? Why am I so mad at Brittany for kissing Simon. It should be the other way around. My mind went back to yesterday when Simon and I were wrestling. I couldn't get over how beautiful he was. When I went to sleep, all I could dream about was Simon.

What is wrong with me?

The bad part about it, it wasn't a dream about me beating Simon with a rake. It was dream about Simon and I doing a lot of things that brothers weren't supposed to do to or with each other. Am I going crazy? Why am having all of these R-rated thoughts about my brother? It couldn't be what I think it is, could it? No, that isn't possible, is it?

I saw Simon smile and I almost fainted from the sight. Oh, no. My eyes widened as the harsh truth hit me hard. I almost cried right there when it finally sunk in. It was the scariest thing I ever found out in my life.

It wasn't her I wanted.

It was him.

--

How was that? Did I pull it off? Tell me what you think! I thought I did pretty well and if you don't think so, then you suck! I'm kidding! You know I love you guys! So, please review and tell me what you thought of it.

Jade


End file.
